


30 Second Prompts

by CheyanneChika



Category: BEN Drowned, Bukiyou na Silent, Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shrek (Movies), The Disaster Artist: My Life Inside The Room - Greg Sestero & Tom Bissell
Genre: Anal Milkshake, Candy Canes, Crack, Gen, Prompt Fic, Suicide in Chapter 3, Written in 30-45 Seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Two characters and one-two word(s), 30-45 seconds to write (I need a grace period)





	1. Freddy Fazbear, Shrek, Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joke and now I'm making it a thing.

The Shrek animatronic had many many layers, like an onion, Freddy was realizing as he ripped the cover and fluff and searched for the endo skeleton with a candy cane shiv.


	2. Ben Drowned, Albus Dumbledore, Anal Milkshake

Ben realized something was wrong when Navi wasn’t chirruping in his ear. There was in fact, a red and white straw in his ass with an old man sucking something. This is the clearly the wrong creepypasta, he thinks.


	3. Toono Satoru, Tommy Wiseau, Soulmate AU

Satoru worried about giving up Tamiya for his soulmate, a man named Tommy. Then they met and Satoru decided that soulmates weren’t all they were cracked up to be and Tommy cried a lot then killed himself.


End file.
